


Goodnight Kiss

by Inthelittledoctor



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Goodnight kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inthelittledoctor/pseuds/Inthelittledoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara's eaten something strange from an alien planet and it's causing her to be quite delusional. {Pure Whouffaldi fluff}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight Kiss

The Doctor kicks open the TARDIS door, his arms currently occupied by a very stubborn human named Clara Oswald. He's kicking the doors shut behind him and mumbling angrily as he walks towards the console. 

'What was it that you ate anyway?' He's asking. 

'No idea!' She's giggling, dropping her head and smiling. 

'Whatever it was, it's making you delusional," he's mumbling. 

Now he's grunting and repositioning her, furrowing his brow and looking down at her,"You are a lot heavier than you look."

She's frowning and batting his shoulder,"Don't say that. It's rude."

And then he's rolling his eyes and walking up the console staircase, setting her down on his arm chair. She's squirming around and giggling quietly as he sits down on the floor next to her. Then she's stopping and looking over at him, reaching over and tapping his nose. 

'Doctor,' she's whispering, a small smile finding its way onto her lips. She's closing her eyes and lolling her head back and forth, mumbling his name a few times over, as if she is testing it out. She's saying it in different voices, with different tones and different volumes. Sometimes she says it fast, other times she stretches it out, seeing how it sounds. 

'Clara,' he's saying, the tone in his voice making him sound harsh. He's sighing and standing up,'We should probably get you to a bed so you can rest.'

'No no,' she's mumbling, her words coming out rushed. She's opening her eyes slightly and reaching her hand out towards him. 'Come back. I have a question.'

He's sighing again and sitting back down, crossing his legs and putting his hands on his knees,'What's your question?'

She's opening her eyes fully and looking at him, pulling her hand back and grinning tiredly. Then she's asking,'Do you love me?'

Time seemed to stop and everything seemed to go still. The only noise that could be heard was the quiet hum of the TARDIS. He darts his gaze towards the console and breathes out a quick,'Yes.'

She's giggling and reaching out towards him again. He's backing up before she can touch him, causing her to reach out too far and fall out of the chair and into his lap. He's blushing as she curls up in his lap and rests her hands on his chest, closing her eyes and smiling contently. She nuzzles in closer to him and whispers,'I love you.'

He's blushing darker and looking down at her, not quite sure what to do with her at this point. If he wanted to, he could just look at her for as long as he wanted to. She wouldn't notice, her eyes were closed. He sighs. He couldn't do that. That would be weird. He starts to push her off of him, but she grabs onto his jumper and moans quietly. 

'Clara, get up. I have to get to the console," He's saying, shaking her slightly. 

"Where we going?" She's mumbling, her grip on his jumper becoming tighter. She's peaking an eye open and looking up at him, smiling as she sees that he's looking at her. 

He quickly looks away from her and retorts,'To your house so you can get some rest.'

'No!' She's saying quickly, looking up at him,'Don't take me home. Please, Doctor. I want to stay here.'

'You need rest, Clara. You're clearly delusional,' he's saying, his words sounding like an insult. 

She's opening her other eye and looking up at him with sad eyes, letting go of his jumper. He's frowning slightly as he looks back down at her,'What's gone wrong with your eyes? They're doing the thing again. How do they do that?'

'Take me to one of your beds. I know the TARDIS has got one, you told me yourself,' she's saying, her voice firm, but sad. 

He groans,'Fine.'

Now he's picking her up and she's wrapping her arms around his neck, humming happily. He'd lied earlier, she wasn't heavy. She was as light as a feather and he didn't want to let her go. He carries her through the TARDIS corridors and into his bedroom. Then he's placing her down gently on the bed and pulling the covers over her. He goes to turn around, but she's grabbing his arm and pulling at it lightly. He's turning back towards her and raising and eyebrow,'What do you want?'

She closes her eyes and giggles,'Doctor?'

'Yes?' He asks, annoyed. 

'Kiss me goodnight,' she's whispering, loosening her grip on his arm. And then he's straightening, staring at her in shock. He was not expecting this. She was daft to request such a thing from him. He was the Doctor. The Oncoming Storm. The Last of the Time Lords. The man who had fallen for Clara Oswald. So, he did what he thought was the sensible thing to do. He kissed her forehead. 

'Goodnight, Clara,' He's murmuring. 

He's starting to pull away from her, but before he can get far, she's slipping her hand behind his neck and and pulling him back down to her. Their lips meet and he's quickly melting into the kiss, putting his hand on the back of her head and tangling his fingers in her hair. He was embracing the kiss, letting her be the boss. And then her hand is slipping off of his neck and back onto the bed. That's when he knows that she's fallen asleep. He laughs gently against her lips and pulls away from her, untangling his fingers from her hair. He looks at her, this time his eyes are clouded with love and affection. He gives her one last kiss on the lips and stands up, walking to the doorway. 

'Goodnight, Clara Oswald.'

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. This was just a fixed up version of my friends fanfic, which is why I published it so quickly. Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed and feedback helps me write faster!


End file.
